What Can Not Be Help
by Lilith Wednesday Lamia
Summary: This story is set in a universe that is kind of a mix of the 1960s tv show and 90s movies, and is focased on one of my Addams Family oc's. Her name is Genevieve and she is Gomez's twin sister. The story begins during there adolescence, and fallows Genevieve in her attempts to cope with her feelings for a particular pail beauty.
1. Friendship Never Dies

**Author's Note:** Hello fanfiction. This is my first of many fics to come so keep the criticism kind please. I do hope you enjoy it.  
**Summery: **This story is set in a universe that is kind of a mix of the 1960s tv show and 90s movies, and is focased on one of my Addams Family oc's. Her name is Genevieve and she is Gomez's twin sister. The story begins during there adolescence, and fallows Genevieve in her attempts to cope with her feelings for a particular pail beauty.

Genevieve Addams: What Cannot be Helped  
By: Lilith Wednesday Lamia

Chapter 1: Friendship Never Dies

The weather is bright and sunny, and the air was filled with the annoying sounds of birds singing. Not like the strong sturdy sound of vultures overhead, but the off key high-pitched sound of blue birds and mockingbirds. It was the kind of weather that we despised. So together we skipped gym class and stayed in the library of the "New Mayson all Girls Privet School" reading the works of Edger Allan Poe.

Although, I was having a difficult time focusing on any reading. I continued to get distracted by every graceful and fair move you made. You hair is dark raven like me and my brother's, but rather than being slicked back like ours yours is soft and smells like a bonfire in the woods. Your eyes, a cold calculating blue. As I examine them I take note of how your brows nick ever so slightly inward when you concentrate and I find it adorable. Your crisp pail skin is like ivory or porcelain. It gives you a lovely, ghostly glow. Anyone would be a fool to disregard such a sight for anything, even Poe's wonderful tails.

"What a marvelous build up 'The Pendulum' has, don't you think?" Your voice brings me back to reality. Your pail face is now turned to me and I realize that you're waiting for me to reply.

"Oh! Yes, its quiet suspenseful." I blurt. "Will you be coming over after classes?" I ask in hopes that I can spend as much time as with you as I can.

"Oh definitely." You reply with certainty. Unfortunately I fear that your excitement is more for my twin brother then me. You are in love. I can tell, but I pretend that I can't. I choose not to believe it. I would rather not face the fact that the woman I love is in love with my brother.

"Good. Mama is making fired turtle tips for diner." I mention as you turn your attention back to your reading.

"Oh how splendid." You remark and we return to reading in silence. Most of the time, I like silence. It's relaxing. But when I'm around you, my dear Morticia, the silence is agenizing. It's like the mere air itself is waiting for me to come up with what to say. I can only hope that once we get to the house we'll be talking none stop like usual.

The Addams house is like a dream. I'm glad that I can call such a beautiful place home. Gate opens up for us happily, cracking as he does so … or she. No one really knows, not that it matters. "Thank you Gate." I smile at it as we pass. We walk the cracked stone path to the door, and I remember when we were little girls and we would play 'Break Mama's Back' and jump from crack to crack. Mama, who would usually be stand at the door waiting on us, would hunch over in pain, but looking back on it I think she was pretending to make us laugh.

We arrive at the door, and Lurch opens it for us. "Thank you Lurch." We say in unison and giggle a little at that. Mama is sitting in the living room knitting, my older brother Fester is most likely upstairs in his room, and my twin brother Gomez is in his office playing with his trains. You and I know this because we can hear the explosive sounds of the trains colliding.

"Welcome home Genevieve." Mama greats me. "Oh Morticia, how nice to see you dearie." She smiles at you. "I don't suppose your older sister is with you?" She's been trying to hook up your older sister Ophelia and Gomez for years. Ophelia and I love the idea, but Gomez is unfortunately not one bit interested in the blond bimbo. I can't say I blame him. Ophelia is a sweet girl, but she's loud and obnoxious. She's basically the opposite of you, Morticia. Gomez and I have very similar tastes. I suppose that's why we're both in love with the same woman. Quiet a predicament that I find myself in isn't it?

"No I'm afraid not Mama." You reply. After years of thinking of our home as your home away from home you've grown to think of Mama as a second mother so hearing you call her Mama is nothing new.

Mama looks a little disappointed, but shrugs it off. "Well I'll be starting dinner soon so don't run off too far." She tells us.

"Do you want to go play trains with Gomez?" You ask me, and I'm not surprised that you would want to spend time with him.

"Well I was actually kind of hoping we could go to the play room and spend some quality time together, but you're the gest so you go wherever you want. I'll fallow." I shrug pretending like your attachment to Gomez doesn't bother me.

You smile at my cooperation and lead the way to Gomez's office. Once you enter Gomez practically drops the train controller on the floor. He's completely head over heels for you like I am, but he has a much harder time trying to hid it. Whenever you are around he is a mess of stutters and clumsy acts of affection. "Oh! H-hello Tish." He got that from me! I've been calling you Tish for years. It's my special cute nickname for you!

"Hello Gomez." You greet with a smile. And just like that, it's almost as if I don't exist. The two of you bond over his toy trains, and I'm left standing there waiting to spend time with MY gest.

Thankfully the wait didn't last too long, for it was only a mere twenty minutes until Mama was calling use to the dining room for diner. Together the tree of use entered the dining room and waited to be served. Mama was already seated and Fester was on his way from upstairs. Diner was delectable, and ever one had a good time. Diner is nice because it's one of the only times when everyone is involved in the conversation and no one feels left out. Unfortunately this luxury can't last forever and soon we are all finished with our meals.

"Why don't we go out to the symmetry and play 'gruesome way to go'?" Gomez suggests, and you, Fester, and I all agree. The fore of us made our way out to the symmetry to play a familiar game from our childhood. Gomez and I made it up when we were about seven years old and cleverly titled it 'gruesome way to go'. The goal is simple; players have five minutes to pick one deceased family member from the rows and rows of headstones who they think had a gruesome death, and when the time is up the players get together and discus their picks and decide which death was the goriest. The sickest death wins.

Once we are all in the cemetery I get a lovely idea. It's going to help me get that alone time with you that I so desperately wanted. Although it will only be five minutes of alone time, but beggars can't be choosers. "Hay we've been playing this game for years." I begin. "Why don't we change things up a bit to make it more interesting?" I have all your attention now. "Let's play in teams, girls vs boys." I propose.

The idea seems to entice Fester, who is always looking for new ways to best me in something, but you and Gomez don't look convinced. I know I have to do some persuading. "If boys win I'll be your personal target for you knife throwing." I state. "I'm in!" Both brothers agree.

You however, my dear Tish, will not be so easily persuaded. I turn to you and say "But if we win you boys will have to be our personal servants for the day!" You smile and node in agreement. "NO WAY!" Fester tries to protest. "Hay! You already said 'I'm in'. You can't back out now." I instruct.

"Oh fine!" The bold boy gives in crossing his arms over his chest. So the game was on! You and I run off to the back of the cemetery where some of the oldest tombstones are, and the boys rush to somewhere in the far left corner. They're probably going to look for a pelage victim. It's an admirable choice but you and I can do better.

We look form one tombstone to the next. Aunt Laboshia, poisoned: boring, painless, and over-rated. Grate-Uncle Vlad, skinned by a native tribe during a vacation to Africa: vary nice, but overdone, it's one of our favorites. AH HA! "Maiden Rosalina the Chinese slicing torture victim, She's perfect!" I point to her grave.

"Brilliant! We can't lose." You agree with a wicked smile. That's when I realize that it's time I finally tell you how I really feel.

"Say Tish." I get your attention "Before we go meat the boys there is something I must tell you." I sit in the dead grass and pat the ground next to me for you to join me. You do, just as graceful as ever and I continue. "We have been the best of friends almost our haul lives." I begin. "We have grown so close. I adore you." I take a deep breath. "But that's not the extent of my feelings. I'm afraid that over the years I have fallen madly in love with you." I hold my breath I fear of what's to come.


	2. What is not mine

Chapter 2: What is Not Mine

There is a dead silence for several secants after my confession. I begin to fear the worst, that our friendship is over and you never want to talk to me again! "Oh …" You finally blurt. "That's so very flattering Gene, but you see I-"

"Are you two slow pokes ready yet? The five minuets are up!" Fester's voice calls to us from a far. Part of me is thankful for the interruption that delays my rejection and heart break, but another part of me wants to ignore him and tell you to continue just to get it over with. Either way there is no way Fester would wait patiently for use to finish our conversation, so we have no choice but to wait.

"WE'VE BEEN READY FOR DAYS!" I screech, my anger getting the better of me. I know it seems like I'm over reacting and I am, but I was already flustered from the thought of losing you and now I have to deal with my spoiled older brother's impassions. I find myself over reacting this way a lot. I suppose one could say I have anger management problems.

"Don't exaggerate Gene, it's not attractive." Gomez kids. That was it! The last straw, the final blow to the heart that would send me off the deep end. Yes, I know my twin was only joking. Yes, I know that there is no way that he could have known what kind of impact that statement would have on me. No, I don't really care, or at least I didn't at the time. Gomez had everything he could ever wish for, including your heart, and here he was telling me that I was being unattractive in front of you! I've had enough!

"SHUT UP!" I scream only because I was far too upset to think of the slightest clever thing to say. 'Shut up' was all I had. With that being said I stormed off to my room not even caring about the game anymore.

Once there I flopped down on my lumpy, hard, and cold bed. Mama had tried to stop me to talk, but I ignored her. I let off some steam by screaming as loudly as I can into my pillow then curl up into a ball and breathe deeply. This is what I usually do to calm myself down after one of my anger fits. Everyone in the family knows it's something I have to do to sooth myself. They understand I need my space when I'm angry, so it doesn't really surprise me that no one comes to check on me for a while.

The Addams house is a large one, so it is a long trip from the family room to my room. Therefor I can't hear what anyone is saying, but I have a feeling that everyone has gotten together to try and decode what went wrong with me. I can't say for certain whether or not you are going to say anything about what I told you in the cemetery, but I know that if you do Mama will understand. I take comfort in living in a family of peculiar people. It's much harder to be judged by family that way. However she will most likely be a little surprised by it.

I'm emotionally existed, totally drained. Laying there in my bed thinking about what you all could be saying about me my eyelids begin to drop, and soon I fall asleep. Naturally I dream of you, Tish, and in my dreams you love me just as I love you.

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is so short, i needed to add something to move the plot along. the next one will be longer.


	3. The Talk

Chapter Three: The Talk

I wake to my dark room full of cobwebs and old books. Turning to my gelatin cuckoo clock I take note that it reads sometime around midnight. You have most likely gone home by now and my mother and siblings are probably down stairs talking about me still. I figure that I should try to explain my behavior to them, so I get out of bed and start heading down stairs.

The closer to the family room that I get the better I can hear what the family is saying. "I still can't believe it!" I hear Gomez's booming and exaggerated voice exclaim. "Calm down Gomez it's not that shocking. I've known it for years now." Mama confesses. "The way the two of you swoon over that girl is impossible not to take not of." She continues.

"I take it Morticia told you." I mumble from half way down the stairs. Everyone in the room turns to me. Mama smiles at me, Gomez still looks shocked, and Fester looks as though he couldn't care less.

"Genevieve darling, you're awake." Mama greets me. "How are you feeling?"

"Completely miserable." I mumble with my head held low. Everyone seems relieved to hear that. "I was being sarcastic." I confirm, and the room lets out a collective 'ooohhh'. I finish my decent down the stairs with a sigh.

"Boys, why don't you run off to bed and give your sister and I some time to talk alone." Mama instructs.

"Yes Mother" Gomez and Fester mumble in unison. The two of them shuffle up the stairs and off to their rooms.

Mama waits to hear the creek of their doors before speaking. "Come sit with me dear." She pats the couch next to her and I do as I'm told. "Let me start by letting you know that your feelings for Morticia are totally natural, and they do not change my feelings for you as a mother at all. So there is no need to feel insecure or unwelcome in this family."

I was kind of already expecting Mama to say something like that; she always knows what to say to make me feel at home. It's nice to know that she understands my feelings and does not hold them against me. I didn't really know what to say though, so I just nodded.

"Now on to more pressing matters…" Mama continues. "The matter of what you're going to do about those feelings. What, with Morticia's feelings for your brother and all." She explains.

"So you've knottiest that too?" I ask.

"How could I not? Those two make goo-goo eyes at each other more than Fester to dynamite." She kids and I laugh.

"Then why have you been trying to set Gomez up with Ophelia all this time?" I wonder out loud.

"The truth?" Mama's eyebrows lift in question, and I nod. I was hoping that I could distract Gomez from Morticia to give you time to swoop in and snatch her up." She winks at me and I smile. "But no such luck." She sighs.

My smile fades. "So now what do I do?" I drop my head in sorrow.

"The only thing you can do." Mama states. "You move on." She instructs. "I know it won't be easy, in fact it will be near impossible, but it's what you have to do." She presses. "If you continue to pursue Morticia romantically, even after she has made it clear that she is not interested, it could end up destroying the beautiful friendship that you have." She explains. The best thing you can do is look for another girl to pine over." She says.

"I see what you're saying Mama. Really I do, but I just don't think that I could ever find someone to replace Tish. I mean- Hay! I don't PINE over her!" I protest, and Mama chuckles.

"I already told you that it's not gonna be easy didn't I?" she points out. "It's gonna be a slow and painful process. Too bad it's the kind of pain that hurts your heart though huh?" she nudges me with her elbow.

I give her a little smile and cast my eyes at the floor. I was not looking forward to this slow and painful process.

"I know its tuff, but you can always come to talk to me if you need to." She comforts. "And if I'm busy you can always talk to Lurch. Right Lurch?" She looks over at the towering butler who groans a reply. Surprisingly that was the first time I knottiest that he was even in the room despite his size.

"Thank you Mama … and you Lurch." I smile at them both. "I think I should go back to bed now. I still have school tomorrow." I was not looking forward to school. I hated the place to begin with, but now I have a haul new set of problems to put up with. Even so I bid my goodnights and headed up the stairs again. It's gonna be a long night.


End file.
